The Return of Meg Griffin
by GUGON
Summary: After Meg graduated from highschool she was finally sick of her family's shit and ran away six years later she has returned home and doesn't even look the same. But with her return comes death!-rated M for language and sex in later chapters, enjoy
1. A Long Time Coming

Disclaimer: I do not own family guy or any of it's characters in any way or form

THE RETURN OF MEG GRIFFIN  
CHAPTER ONE  
A LONG TIME COMING

After meg graduated from high school which none of the family attended she ran away and for six years her family has not heard a word from her nor did they care. Peter was sitting on the couch watching tv with empty bear cans sitting when suddenly there was a knock at the door "Lois, the door"  
Peter shouted just as Lois entered the living room. All she could do sigh and shake her head as she walked to the front door and opened it to reveal a woman in her early twenties "yes can I help you"  
"have I really changed that much"  
the woman replied to which caused Lois to ponder for a second until she realized who it was. "meg, oh my god meg"  
Lois was shocked to see her daughter had returned after so long and immediately hugged her nearly knocking meg backwards. "where have you been, we've been"  
she then looked at Peter who was still watching tv "well I've been"  
Lois the reflected on the past years "well I know Brian's missed you."  
Lois said as she and meg separated and Peter got up to see who Lois was talking to "so what have you been up to"  
Lois asked curiously "well I moved to Paris, sorted out my life and became a model"  
as soon as Meg said model Peter and Lois both looked at each other then burst out laughing. "no seriously"  
Peter replied as Meg reach into her pocket and shoved a piece of paper into his chest, he then folded open the paper which turned out to be a article from a magazine for Pawtucket beer with her in the foreground wearing a bikini.

"holy shit"  
Peter said in shock staring at the article until Meg cleared her throat which caused Peter to snap out of his daze "well if you like that you'll love this"  
Meg said as she reached into her other pocket and pulled out two visitor passes to Pawtucket central. A look of amazement over came Peter's face as he hugged Meg in joy then immediately ran to the family car "I don't think you guys should run after"  
"relax mom, we and dad need some time to reconnect."  
Meg said as she interrupted Lois to reinsure her then walked off to join Peter in the car, a few hours past and they both driving away from the factory "Meg...you were...always my favorite."  
Peter said completely drunk of his ass "thank dad, though I think you really shouldn't be driving"  
Meg replied which mad Peter look down and saw that he was sitting in the passenger seat "what do you..."

Peter asked when suddenly Meg swerved the the car to the right and ran straight into a tree which caused Peter to black.

It felt hours went by before Peter awoke to find himself sitting in the driver seat handcuffed to the stealing wheel "what the fuck"  
Peter said as he looked around and his vision was still trying to clear but then started hear a sloshing sound like water in jug. He continued to look around and noticed Meg was gone "damn bitch left me hear to die"  
suddenly the sloshing pound stopped and herd footsteps coming towards him but when the footsteps stopped right outside the driver side door. When Peter looked up he noticed that it was meg "oh Meg thank god, please help me"  
Peter said in desperation and joy to see meg "sure dad"  
Meg replied then picked up a gas can and proceeded to dump the contents onto Peter and the rest of the car "what the fuck... is that gasoline"  
Peter asked confused but Meg did not answer and just set the gas can on the roof, she then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a lighter "now listen, if this about all that crap we put you through"  
as Peter started to explain himself meg flicked open the lighter to produce a small flame and was about to toss when Peter stopped her. "Stop, you have to understand I never meant those thing back then, I actually care for you"  
Meg hesitated for a second contemplating what her father had just said until she looked him directly in the eye and knew the truth "nice try, daddy"  
meg said as she tossed the lighter "you fucking bitch, I always fucking hated you"  
and with that last insult from Peter him and the car were engulfed in flames.

Meg couldn't help but stare at the raging fire and what remained of Peter disappear in the flames "that's one"  
Meg said to herself as she turned and walked back to road where a car had pulled up "I take it it's done"  
the driver of the car asked as meg walked up "it's done"  
meg replied to the stranger. "this is only the beginning, there's is much to do"  
the stranger said as he popped the trunk and walked back an opened it the rest of the way to reveal a blonde woman gagged and blindfolded which made Meg say "oh this is going to be fun"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Hangin with Chris

THE RETURN OF MEG GRIFFIN  
CHAPTER TWO  
HANGIN WITH CHRIS

"police are still puzzled by the disappearance of Quahog local Connie D'amico who disappeared on her way home from beauty school, in other news local idiot Peter Griffin funeral was today, nobody cared..."  
Tom Tucker was suddenly cut off when Lois turned off the TV. She was still in tears even after the funeral and Meg was trying to console her "mom it was only a matter of time before dads stupidity finally caught up with him, he was drinking and driving"  
Meg explained to her as she handed her mother another tissue. "well I'm just glad you were thrown clear of the wreck"  
Lois replied before blowing her nose "well mom I hope you don't mind but it's been a long day and I gonna head to bed"  
Meg said as she started to walk away with Lois just nodding silently whipping away more tears. As Meg headed to her room she suddenly heard someone clear their throat which made Meg turned towards the sound and saw Chris standing in the doorway to his room.

"oh hey Chris"  
Meg said monotone and started to walk away until Chris roughly grabbed her arm "listen bitch, I know what you did"  
"what I do..."  
"don't play dumb"  
Chris interrupted Meg's reply in a serious tone. "What do you want"  
Meg asked unsure whether Chris knew or was just baiting her into a trap "not here, meet me downstairs tonight around three, only then I'll tell you my demands"  
Meg just nodded in agreement as Chris let go of Meg's arm and they both went to their own rooms. Later that night meg slowly walked down the stairs in a bath robe and saw Chris sitting on the couch watching TV "you showed, I guess my hunch was right... you killed dad"  
suddenly Meg took a bow "congratulation detective, so what now you call the cops and have them hall me away"  
"no, that man we called are father was a waste of space, I'm glad he's dead"  
Chris replied as he reached for a glass of scotch and took a sip. "then what do you want"  
Meg asked slightly confused "I would like a favor from time to time"  
Chris said in a sly tone of voice winking at Meg when he said favor.

Meg let out sigh as she undid the knot on her robe and as it fell to the ground Chris noticed that she was wearing a sexy negligee "I had a feeling that's what you wanted"  
Meg said as she walked over and kissed Chris on the lips. As they kissed Chris grabbed her left breast and began to message it as Meg's hand found its way to his croch and started to rub it which caused his dick to become hard. As their breathing began to get heavy meg suddenly stopped "what's wrong"

Chris asked confused by why she stopped "before we start, I say we celebrate are new arrangement with a drink"  
she said as she poured more scotch into the glass and handed it to Chris "bottoms up"  
Chris cheered then downed the glass and handed it back to Meg. "i don't think I'll have any"  
she said as she set the glass back down and started to walk away "where do you think you're going?"  
Chris asked as he stood up but quickly fell to the ground "what the hell!"  
Chris said as the room started to go dark and could no longer feel anything below his neck "nighty night brother"  
and with those words from Meg Chris blacked out. It felt like hours went by before Chris finally and saw the sunrise "what the..."  
he suddenly realized that he was strapped down to the top of the chimney as well as a noose around his neck. "wake up sleepy head"  
Meg said as he walked around to the side of Chris "meg what the hell..."  
"you thought you could blackmail me when you're just as guilty as dad"  
"I don't know what you..."  
"bullshit! You were no different then the others... And what you did to me"  
Meg interrupted Chris. She then bent down and picked up an axe, she wound up and struck down with the axe. Chris slowly opened his eyes and saw that meg had cut the ropes holding him down, meg dropped the axe and fell to her knees "I can't do it, I can't simply kill my own brother"

Chris slowly climbed down and helped stand meg up who started to tear up "listen, I know we all gave you crap a long time a go, but look at you now, you're a strong independent person who takes crap from no one"  
Chris consoled her while also trying to redeem himself. Meg whipped away a tear as they both embraced for a hug "I'm sorry, I could never simply kill you"  
a smile came over his face now that this horror story was over. Meg then leaned in to whisper something in his ear "you deserve to suffer..."  
suddenly meg shoved Chris, he stumbled backwards and fell off the roof. The rope suddenly went taught and Chris smacked into the side of the house breaking his neck instantly "damn"  
she then climbed down a ladder and carried it back to garage, she then remembered the axe she dropped and walked back to grab it, but when she reached the backyard she saw Stewie holding the axe who then said "hello, sister."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. A Future Understanding

THE RETURN OF MEG GRIFFIN  
CHAPTER THREE  
A FUTURE UNDERSTANDING

"Stewie! Oh my god I think Chris hung himself..."  
"save it, I saw you push him"  
Stewie interrupted Meg who was trying to cover up what she did "so, what do you want for your silence, since you haven't gone running to Joes house, you clearly want something"  
Meg asked as she slowly walked towards Stewie who was still holding the axe "oh god no, these people deserve to die, I just want you to know what will happen if you continue down this road"  
Stewie answered her as he pulled out a small device and set it on the ground, he then pushed a button which made it turn into a large metal pad. "if you wish to find out more, step on the pad"  
Stewie said as he stepped on the pad, Meg was a bit hesitant but decided tog for it and stepped on the pad. There was a sudden flash of light and when meg opened her eyes she found herself in a Cemetery on a rainy evening "Stewie, where are we?"  
"not where but when, we are five years into the future."  
Stewie answered while checking his wrist computer, Meg couldn't help but role her eyes until she noticed a woman wearing a black cloak standing on top of a hill who slowly turned towards Meg and Stewie. They both caught a glimpse of the woman's face, though it was badly burned she still seemed familiar then turned back "Stewie, who is that woman."

"that Meg, is a woman who lost everything and is now alone in the world, she too had a family who treated her awful and also like you she got her revenge"  
"so you're telling me to stop"  
"no! I'm simply telling you to be ready for some consequences."  
Stewie explained as they both stepped back onto the pad and were then instantly transported back to there normal time where only a few seconds had passed. As meg stepped off the pad Stewie asked "I take it Lois will be next"  
Meg didn't reply she just slightly nodded her head. Stewie smiled and handed her an envelope "don't open that until I leave"  
"where are you going"  
"oh my time here is done, you'll need to finish this"  
Stewie said as he stepped back onto the pad, meg started to tear up knowing that the one person she didn't want to kill was leaving "oh don't worry about me, I have a stash hidden in the seventies I will be living comfortably"  
and with that reinsurance Stewie disappeared in a flash of light. Meg sighed then returned the axe to the garage and then quickly returned to her room.

As she laid in her bed waiting for Chris to be discovered she remembered the envelope Stewie gave her and opened it to reveal a letter "dear Meg, if you are reading this then that means that nearly half the family is dead and I was correct in assuming it was you, I also ask of only one favor that when you kill Lois I want you to record it then send it to the address listed on the back."  
Meg read out loud the letter then immediately turned the letter over to see the address, she then quickly folded the letter back when she suddenly heard screams coming from outside "it's time for some mother daughter bonding."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
